Demonios
by HentaiDoll
Summary: La siguiente parte del fic en que escapan de la arena, "A pesar de todo nos amamos", aqui Ilithyia pasa por tantas cosas, pero creo que como toda persona necesita ver sus propios demonios para conseguir la redención, como dice la canción si quieres un cambio verdadero pues camina distinto, además Spartacus lo vale ;D


**A PESAR DE TODO NOS AMAMOS…**

A todos los interesados en otra historia de Spartacus e Ilithyia les doy las gracias por mostrar interés, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction y sobre todo que lo publico, así que mi nerviosismo es grande no me importa que tipo de criticas o retroalimentaciones reciba si mi historia tiene el placer de ser leída por alguna persona y bueno nada espero que sea igual de fantástica que las pocas que e leído en español.

**Personajes principales: **Spartacus y la villana preferida por muchos Ilithyia que si bien en la serie la sacaron de prisa pudieron explotar mucho más ese personaje.

**Nota: **Es una lectura para mayores de edad (MATURE), digo es Spartacus sino dicen groserías ni tienen sexo cada segundo es aburrido XD.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, pero somos más frikis que productores así que cada serie o personaje épico debería tener propiedad universal XP.

**Resumen: **En esta historia Aurelia no falleció puesto que será un punto esencial en los acontecimientos y todo comienza en la caída del estadio solo que será un poco diferente.

**"Capitulo 2"**

**Entre animales**

Llevaban caminando bastante tiempo suponía que por un bosque ya que no dejaba de tropezar con ramas y piedras, la tenían vendada de los ojos y con las manos amordazadas, Spartacus era quien la guiaba por el camino si a eso se le podía llamar guía ya que lo único que hacia era halarla como si fuera un vil animal, aun no podía creer que a ella le estuviera pasando todo eso, sus planes se vinieron abajo, Claudio asesinando a su padre y ahora cautiva por Spartacus, era una pesadilla y quería despertar, es el castigo de los Dioses por querer acabar con la vida que llevaba dentro, sintiéndose cansada y completamente desolada al oír solamente palabras de victoria entre los gladiadores se armo de valor para articular palabra…

-Agua, por favor necesito agua, estoy cansada soy una mujer emba… no termino de decir la frase cuando Spartacus la halo con más fuerza y la hizo caer, todos rieron nadie la ayudaba ni preguntaba si se sentía bien quería ayudar pero no les daría la satisfacción.

-Te daremos agua cuando lo merezcas dijo Spartacus, ahora levantate y camina.

Siguieron así hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino Ilithyia escucho el sonido rechinante de unas puertas de madera al entrar se escucharon vítores de emoción al ver llegar a los gladiadores, hasta que se fijaron quien más los acompañaba.

-Secuestraste a la esposa de un Pretor dijo el anciano romano.

-Fue nuestra única forma de escapar y quizás podamos obtener algo de ella.

-Desde cuando secuestramos muje..

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito entusiasmado Naevia al correr hacia el cansado y herido Crixus, su abrazo le hizo olvidar sus heridas y dolor. Ilithyia gimoteaba mientras los otros esclavos la insultaban y aventaban tenia que salir de ese problema como de cualquier modo.

-Que haremos con ella dijo Mira mientras la veía de manera despectiva. -Esta embarazada y eso solo significa una cosa Spartacus problemas.

Spartacus suspiro y dijo –la dejaremos dentro del templo en la habitación contigua de donde descansa Aurelia. Como seguirá de salud pensó desde que la habían salvado ese día sus heridas eran tanto físicas como mentales no era la misma desde ese día.

Como dijo Spartacus la encerraron en una habitación que para su gusto olía a mierda y meados pero por lo menos le quitaron la venda de los ojos y estando sola en ese cuarto húmedo se permitió llorar amargamente… En cuanto a los demás se pusieron al día de todos los acontecimientos y de cómo habían quemado la Arena, Gannicus se mantenía a parte de todos pensando en la salud de su amigo en cuanto despertara sabia que tendrían cuentas pendientes.

-Traer a esa mujer es nuestra sentencia de muerte dijo Agron, ¿crees que se quedaran con los brazos crusados?, debimos haberla dejado mucho antes de llegar al templo, además de nuestras bajas y de ese Gannicus que aun no se de que lado esta como lograremos salir de esta dime.

-Debemos matarla.

-Agron tiene razón dijo Mira necesitamos hombres si alguien vendrá a buscarla no creo que será de buena manera.

Spartacus se sentía cansado ellos tenía razón pero en el fondo algo le decía que tener a Ilithyia de rehén serviría para algo, así que poniendo su clásica mirada autoritaria dijo:

-Mañana iremos a buscar hombres, en cuanto a Ilithyia si en algún momento vamos a intercambiarla espero que este completa y sin daño.

-¡Ahora la protegerás y le darás un baño de rosas! Dijo Mira exaltada.

-¡No soy como ellos! si vamos a demostrarles que somos mejores no comenzaremos matando mujeres embarazadas, ella solo es una tonta que lo único que sabe hacer es abrir las piernas… Una imagen muy conocida por el cruzo su mente, el recuerdo vano de una noche de mascaras. Mira advirtió ese pequeño lapsus pero decidió no decir nada, últimamente entre ellos había más peleas que momentos de amor así que deicidio darle la razón.

* * *

Spartacus entro a la habitación donde estaba Ilithyia, ella lo miro sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados estuvo llorando pensó, camino hacia ella y le acerco un pequeño cuenco el cual contenía un caldo con guisado de conejo.

-Come, le dijo secamente.

-Que vas a hacer conmigo dijo al tomar tímidamente el cuenco, inconscientemente salivo tenia mucha hambre aunque el guisado no se veía nada apetecible, se tomo rápidamente el contenido y paso amargamente los pequeños pedazos de conejo.

Spartacus se rio internamente al ver a esa mujer Romana de sociedad comer de esa manera.

-Aun no me has contestado dijo ella, creí tratarías de matarme como la ultima vez o que alguno de tus animales lo haría al llegar, que piensas hacer conmigo.

-No estas en disposición de hacer preguntas, pero realmente no lo sé, tu marido te querrá viva así que podríamos cambiarte por algo eso si tienes algún valor para el sonrió burlonamente.

Las lagrimas estuvieron a punto de salirle pero las reprimió, su marido Claudio mato a su padre y lo hubiera echo con ella si es que Spartacus no se hubiera atravesado, trágica coincidencia ser salvado por el enemigo y ni siquiera saberlo, si Spartacus planeaba un intercambio sabia que Claudio la despedazaría en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos, para estos momentos Claudio ya tendría echa toda su coartada estar entre estos animales era su mejor opción de sobrevivir.

-Así que trata de adaptarte a tu nuevo hogar mientras pienso que hacer contigo dijo mientras se levantaba y la dejaba allí sola nuevamente; las lágrimas de Ilithyia rodaron nuevamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

**Capitulo 3**

**Traiciones**

Pasaron un par de días antes de comenzar nuevamente la marcha, la misión, conseguir más hombres, Crixus se quedo para curar sus heridas y obviamente para pasar todo el tiempo posible con Naevia ninguno de los dos sabría si morirían en cualquier momento, Gannicus seguía velando por su amigo Enomao e Ilithyia seguía cautiva, sola en un cuarto lleno de suciedad lo cual a ese punto ya no le importaba tenia peor olor ella que la habitación. Spartacus terminaba de prepararse cuando Mira lo abrazo por la espalda…

-Ten cuidado dijo ella.

-Llevo a Agron y Nasir no pasara nada, además necesitamos más hombres tú lo dijiste si vienen por ella no será de manera amable, las posibilidades son bajas pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie. Se volteo y la beso tiernamente…

-Por favor que nadie le haga daño a Ilithyia ya escuche ciertos comentarios acerca de quien se deshace de ella. Mira soltó una sonrisa irónica, porque le pedía eso, entendía que Spartacus fuera un buen hombre pero no le gustaban las atenciones que tenía a esa mujer aunque fueran pocas, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir sin mirarlo a los ojos, él volvió a darle un rápido beso en los labios y salió.

* * *

Ilithyia tenia un fuerte dolor abdominal tenia dos días durmiendo en el suelo y viviendo como si fuera un vil animal, ella misma se daba asco, su cabellera rubia estaba llena de suciedad, su vestido echo jirones y ellos le habían quitado todas sus joyas, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente no quería que su hijo naciera en esas condiciones pero sobre todas las cosas quería recuperar todo lo que era suyo y matar ella misma al hombre que alguna vez le dijo esposo, ella estaba segura que si conseguía a Varinius la ayudaría, pero como quizás si contactara con Lucretia, pero ella la había traicionado recordó, además ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien pero quien… Como si los Dioses escucharan sus pensamientos entro la chica que la había alimentado desde la última vez que entro Spartacus.

-Aquí esta tu comida esta vez traje un poco de carne de venado que cazaron ayer no es mucho pero es mejor de lo que te han dado.

-Gracias, eres la única amable conmigo dijo Ilithyia mientras la miraba fijamente, cual es tú nombre.

-No me permiten hablar contigo.

-Mírame soy una mujer embarazada y amordazada, realmente crees que podre hacer algo, dijo mientras levantaba su ceja característica.

-La chica volteo a la puerta rápidamente para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie y dijo Chadara, ese es mi nombre.

-Es un muy bonito nombre dijo Ilithyia si mi bebé es niña será una opción.

-Claro le pondrías un nombre de una esclava.

Ambas sonrieron si alguien sabia de mentir y ser encantadora era Ilithyia. –Trato de hacer mi estancia menos terrible, todos me odian, como si yo fuera la causa de todo su sufrimiento dijo con un suspiro, realmente esta es la libertad que tanto les prometieron.

-Ya no lo sé, todos tienen un lugar o creen tenerlo Mira cree que todas queremos ser como ella, que…

Allí se dijo no todos piensan como tú animal pensó Ilithyia. -¿Qué?...

-Nada no debería estar diciéndote esto, mejor me voy.

-Espera dijo desesperada, lo siento no debí preguntarte nada que te meta en problemas, solo quería conversar con alguien, me siento sola y nadie se preocupa por la salud de mi bebé, últimamente tengo muchos dolores si tan solo estuviera en mi villa… -es difícil estar donde nadie te ama, donde no es tu lugar lo dijo con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos.

-No, la culpa es mía porque realmente entiendo, aquí piensan que todos tenemos que luchar y morir por la libertad, pero realmente no tenia tan mala vida sabes, ellos fueron los que llegaron y nos quitaron todo dijo amargamente.

Ilithyia aprovechando el momento hablo. –Ayúdame y te hare… lo pensó muy bien, te hare mi dama personal no llevaras collar, soy la hija de un senador tengo dinero, posición yo no te pediré que luches ni mueras por mi, solo necesito que me ayudes a escapar por favor.

Chadara palideció la oferta fue demasiado buena, su amante había muerto en el estadio y Mira siempre la veía como si fuera una completa idiota y eso la fastidiaba por completo, que haría la ayudaría o no, en cualquier opción el resultado era la muerte si fallaba, pero si lo lograba y si esa mujer decía la verdad tendría de nuevo el estatus que le quitaron.

-Como se que dices la verdad, dijo Chadara tratando de intimidar a Ilithyia.

-Eres a única que ha sido buena conmigo no has escuchado que no se debe morder la mano que da de comer.

Chadara pensó largo rato e iba a dar su respuesta cuando entro Mira.

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, pasa algun problema.

Chadara tartamudeando –Di… dijo que se sentía mal trate de ver que pasaba, parece que es por dormir en el suelo tiene fuerte dolor de espalda.

-La esposa del pretor no sabe lo que es dormir sin comodidades dijo Mira mientras se reía, ella no necesita que la ayudes tenemos heridos que realmente necesitan tu ayuda no ella.

Chadara la miro recelosa y en voz alta dijo –Hare lo que tu quieras confía en mi confía en mi.

Ilithyia supo que se refería a su propuesta…

-Dime que se siente vivir con miedo y en la pobreza dijo Mira acercándose a Ilithyia amenazadoramente.

-¿Eh?... Ilithyia sintió miedo esa mujer no la había visto con buenos ojos desde que llego, suponía que era la amante de Spartacus.

-Si, dime que se siente probar la esclavitud en carne viva, lo que ustedes nos han hecho a cada uno de nosotros.

-Yo no les e echo nada dijo mientras hacia distancia entre ellas.

-¿No?... recuerdo muy bien tú comportamiento en la casa de Batiatus, manipuladora, egoísta igual a todos, no tienes derecho a la piedad de Spartacus pero aun así aquí estas, viva.

-Matar a una embarazada no es digno de nadie.

-Hablas de dignidad tú, jajajajaja, eres una mujer romana ustedes lo único que saben hacer es abrir las piernas, gastar dinero y actuar como estúpidas, que dignidad existe en eso, Spartacus ordeno que nadie te hiciera daño, pero sabes quizás tengas razón no es digno matar a alguien como tú no mereces el honor de morir en nuestras manos, púdrete como lo hará toda Roma ante nosotros.

A Ilithyia como a cualquier romana le dolieron esas palabras en contra de su orgullo, estar prisionera y rogar por comodidades ante una sucia esclava no era de ella pero todo terminaría pronto, si aquella mujer la ayudaba estaría en Roma y haría caer a quien tanto la había dañado, a todos.

-De verdad crees que vencerán a todo un imperio, podremos ser inútiles pero en Roma esta su verdadero terror.

Mira iba a decir otra cosas cuando una Aurelia desconcertada entra, la heridas del rostro lucían terribles no parecía la hermosa joven que era con anterioridad.

-No podía dormir, todos sufren, todos gimen, mueren en mis manos, donde esta Varro, el dijo que juntaría dinero y regresaríamos con nuestros hijos, el me perdono sabes no le importo que el bebé fuera de otro.

-Aurelia deberías descansar, aun no te recuperas por completo…

-Pero Varro…

-El no esta aquí, esta… esperándote en la otra vida recuerdas.

-¡NO!, el esta vivo, el es… cuando se percato de la presencia de Ilithyia Aurelia abrió los ojos como platos ¡TÚ! Grito, tú me quitaste todo, tú y tu marido, Aurelia se lanzo contra Ilithyia haciéndola caer fuertemente, Ilithyia gritaba mientras Aurelia la golpeaba en la cara, Mira tubo que intervenir.

-Aurelia cálmate.

-¡Ella mato a Varro! Y su marido me hizo esto.

-Aurelia Numerios mato a Varro, dijo Mira mientras la sostenía de los brazos, mirándola tristemente, Aurelia tenia lapsus bastante extraños desde que la salvaron, algunas veces decía que Varro vivía y hablaba con ella y otras veces gritaba de dolor por su muerte.

Ilithyia tenia el labio roto y las mejillas rojas de los golpes, esto no podía estar peor era la esposa de Varro, tenia que salir de allí si podía la misma noche.

-No, fue ella el joven demonio me lo dijo, que la bruja lo había seducido para matar a Varro, la bruja que usa sus hechizos, fue ella, fue ella dijo sollozando.

-Aurelia… basta ven vamos afuera, necesitas aire ven eso es. Pero esas palabras quedaron atrapadas en Mira realmente las posibilidades eran altas, Ilithyia siempre haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que ella quería.

**Capitulo 4**

**Aurelia**

Ilithyia se encontraba aterrada esa mujer sabía lo que había echo, era la esposa de aquel gladiador, si Spartacus se enteraba seria el adiós a su vida a la de su bebé… Así que grito por agua y por el dolor que sentía, lo cual no era mentira el labio aun sangraba y era la excusa perfecta. Mira mando a Chadara para que la atendiera, quería hablar seriamente con una desconcertante Aurelia.

-Tenemos que salir pronto, ¡YAAAAAA! Me mataran sino me ayudas, te daré lo que quieras, dinero, tu libertad pero tienes que ayudarme.

-Mi libertad, como se que hablas en serio.

-¡ESTUPIDA ESCLAVA!... que te pueden ofrecer ellos ven conmigo y tendrás lo que desees.

-¡No me insultes! Todos me creen una tonta pero no lo soy.

-Entonces demuéstralo, ayúdame por favor.

Que abra pasado pensó Chadara para que la mujer entrara en pánico.-Aunque no lo creas e estado pensando en como hacerlo para eso primero tendrás que ponerte esto extendiéndole la prenda sucia, nuestro más grande obstáculo será Mira, pero escuche que en la tarde llevara a las chicas a entrenar con el arco junto con el viejo ese, allí tomare el mapa y algunas provisiones, Spartacus parece que no llegara hasta mañana así que saldremos en la madrugada, cuando toque mi guardia te intercambiare por mi compañera y saldremos.

-Crees que funcione tú plan.

-Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos con Spartacus aquí sería imposible, aunque Mira no lo acepte sin el es todo un caos el lugar, ahora me voy nos veremos en la noche de nuevo.

-Si logramos salir con vida y todo sale bien y así lo deseas tendrás tu libertad.

Mi libertad pensó Chadara eso no estaría nada mal…

* * *

Mira estaba afuera con Aurelia la veía con tristeza y amargura pues le recordaba que pasaría si ellos fallaran, por un momento pensó en las palabras de Ilithyia contra toda Roma un imperio, prefirió pensar en el valor de Spartacus y su decisión de no estar debajo de ellos nunca mas.

-Ya te sientes mejor le pregunto a Aurelia.

-E-esa mujer ella mato a Varro.

-Ya te lo dije Aurelia, Numerios el chico fue el que tomo la decisión que muriera.

-No, no, no estoy loca Mira, tal vez a veces lo parezca, pero solo deseo estar con el, recuperar mi familia. Fue ella.

-Como lo sabes, cuando ataque a Numerios y el estaba apunto de morir el dijo el nombre de esa mujer que ella se lo pidió, esa bruja sedujo al chico.

-Aurelia…

-Tienen que matarla volverá a hacerlo, a lastimar más gente, ella no es buena Mira tienes que deshacerte de ella antes que te quite todo lo que tienes.

-Vamos a que descanses, necesito ir a entrenar a las mujeres con el arco. Mira se quedo muy intranquila con las palabras de Aurelia, pero por otro lado si lo que decía Aurelia era verdad, el tiempo de Ilithyia se había acabado. Cuando entro al templo le ordeno a Chadara mantener en constancia vigilancia a Ilithyia, no le gustaba pero aun Crixus estaba recuperándose de sus heridas y ni siquiera conocía a Gannicus.

* * *

Chadara había soltado los amarres de Ilithyia ya todo estaba listo para escapar, le pidió a su compañera de guardia que la acompañara a ver a la mujer Romana cuando la degolló por la espalda y le puso el vestido de Ilithyia, quizás funcionaria por un momento, Ilithya llevaba puesta la prenda sucia que le había dado esa mañana y con su cabellera trenzada como la usaban las esclavas, salieron sigilosamente la mayoría dormía el entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo, así que comenzaron a caminar entre todos los que dormían, algunos despiertos solo las miraron caminaban con normalidad y no les mostraron más interés salieron de las puertas del templo cuando se encontraron con quien menos esperaban.

Aurelia las miro pero a quien reconoció fue a Ilithyia.

-¡ESCAPA¡ grito ¡LABRUJA ROMANA ESCAPA! Ilithyia entro en pánico, así que Chadara la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

-No te detengas tenemos que escondernos traigo los mapas, pero por ahora tenemos que sacar la suficiente ventaja.

Ilithyia corría como podía debido a su embarazo, pero era la única oportunidad para lograr salir de allí, pronto pensó pronto estaría en los brazos de Varinius le daría muerte a Claudio, regresaría a Roma, tendría a su hijo y vería como los putos esclavos caían.

En el templo todo era un caos pero Mira y un herido Crixus junto con Naevia fueron en busca de esas dos, si lograban escapar seria el fin de todos.

-Te digo que corras.

-Es lo más rápido que puedo ir.

-Shhhhh. Pararon de seco, Chadara escucho un sonido, pero cuando creyo que era un animal y emprenderían la marcha nuevamente una flecha le atravezo la garganta, Ilithyia grito y comenzó a corrar sin dirección, cuando sintió chocar con algo y cayo al suelo a voltear hacia arriba sus esperanzas terminaron, Spartacus estaba frente a ella con una mirada de furia.

**Capitulo 5**

**Sentencia**

Spartacus la miraba lleno de furia, no podía creer que fueran tan descuidados e Ilithyia casi lograra escapar, Nasir corrió, a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Chadara mientras Agron tomaba a Ilithyia por el cabello y la hacia levantarse.

-Así que querías escapar puta, jajajajajajajaja los dioses están de nuestro lado, Agron la lastimaba mientras la obligaba a caminar.

-Agron, basta.

-Intenta escapar, envenena la mente de los nuestros y quieres que me apiade de ella mientras le daba un tirón más fuerte.

-¡Dije que basta!...

Agron de mala gana la soltó dándole un empujón y haciéndola caer nuevamente, cuando llegaron los demás… -Spartacus dijo Mira, mirándolo fijamente a él y los nuevos rostros que lo acompañaban.

-Como sucedió esto, dijo él mirándola muy molesto.

-Chadara, ella la ayudo, ya tenia días hablando de encontrar su lugar supongo que esta mujer le enveneno la cabeza con ideas posición y libertad.

-Les pedí que estuvieran al pendiente y esto resulta en mis ausencias dijo mirando a una Ilithyia sollozante en el piso.

-Spartacus nosotros… Mira bajo la mirada, lo siento, fue mi error pero tengo información que quizás te interese saber dijo mientras miraba a la mujer con desprecio, volvamos al templo.

En el templo Mira le explico todo lo ocurrido a Spartacus, incluso llamaron a Aurelia para que el escuchara sus palabras, mientras los nuevos reclutas comían algo y convivían, Spartacus se sentía furioso, ella, esa mujer le había quitado a quien había sido su mejor amigo, le había quitado todo junto con su esposo pero tenia que escucharlo de su boca, si era así le arrancaría la cabeza él mismo.

-Si lo que dices es verdad entonces no merece vivir dijo Crixus, matala y le mandamos el cuerpo a su querido esposo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Galo dijo Agron, si quieres yo mismo le cortare la cabeza ahora.

-No, ve a explicarles todo a tus hombres quiero que sepan cuales son las prioridades de la misión y cual será su lugar entre nosotros.

-Así que tenias que traer puro perro Germano dijo despectivamente Crixus.

-Basta, no más peleas entre nosotros, si los romanos no acaban con nuestras fuerzas nuestras diferencias si lo harán, ahora iré con Ilithyia.

* * *

Mira lo acompaño pero él le dijo que quería entrar solo, ella a pesar de sus deseos lo dejo, sabia que seria el fin de esa mujer. Ilithyia se encontraba amarrada a un poste por completo, vestía como uno de ellos, parecía uno de ellos, Spartacus sintió una ironia al verse pensando que lucia hermosa a pesar de las heridas, estaba llorando pero eso no lo convencería esta vez, sufriría por cada muerte de los suyos…

-¿Alguna vez has sentido amor o compasión por una persona?, o ¿has sentido que se desborda el corazón de amor por alguien y tener esa misma dicha en respuesta?

Ilithyia no respondió, sabía que esa noche moriría, sus lagrimas solo resbalaron por su hermoso rostro.

-Solo te lo preguntare una sola vez… ¡TÚ LE PEDISTE A NUMERIOS LA MUERTE DE VARRO! Grito mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

Ilithyia cerró los ojos y rompió en llanto, Spartacus enfurecido le azoto un puñetazo en el rostro, lo que provoco que su nariz sangrara fuertemente.

-¡SABIAS QUE EL ERA UN BUEN PADRE, UN BUEN AMIGO, QUE SU UNICO DESEO ERA ESTAR CON SU FAMILIA, NO QUE VAS A SABER TÚ DE AMOR!… dijo mientras le propinaba otro golpe que la hizo desorientarla, el saco su Gladius la decisión estaba tomada la iba a matar.

Ilithyia tenia un dolor insoportable la sangre le caía sobre la boca y el pecho, voy a morir pensaba, mi bebé, mi bebé va a morir, solo le quedaba una oportunidad la cual no pensó que tendría que utilizar, la espada fue lanzada hacia ella cuando grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡EL BEBÉ ES TUYO!...

Spartacus contuvo el golpe justo en el cuello, aun así le hizo una pequeña cortada de la cual comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre, el sonrió y se agacho hacia ella.

-Dirías cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, esta de verdad no me la esperaba comenzó a reírse.

El rostro de Ilithyia mostraba su dolor físico, no podía respirar bien por la sangre y los moretones comenzaban a hinchar su rostro.

-Ojala mintiera pues es la cruel realidad, Lucretia me prometió a Crixus yo nunca te pedí, fue ella la que te puso en mi camino, después de eso pase mucho tiempo con ellos, sin mi marido y mi sangrado mensual nunca llego.

La cara de Spartacus se lleno de confusión realmente esa mujer esperaba un hijo suyo, la contemplo nuevamente tenia un ojo cerrado por el golpe que le dio, si un momento atrás le había parecido hermosa ahora no estaba cerca de eso.

-El lo sabe… crees que quería irme con él, mato a mi padre y…

-No me importa lo que se hayan echo, son igual tú y él, no te creo, mientes crees que me interesaría algo que viene de ti, ese no será un niño inocente, hubo un tiempo en que Sura y yo hablábamos de niños, pero esa cosa en tu vientre no tiene ningún valor.

-Si me matas llevaras las manos manchadas de sangre de un bebé a la otra vida y tú esposa te rechazara, el no tiene la culpa de mis pecados, si alguien merece reclamar lo que me han quitado es mi hijo, es lo único que me queda.

Spartacus no sabia que hacer estaba enojado con ella, con el, con el mundo, lanzo su gladius y golpeo el poste con el puño, Mira entro.

-Que pasa pregunto, que le hiciste dijo mientras tomaba a Ilithyia por el cuello.

-Mira… MIRA DEJALA…

Ella lo miro desconcertada, -ELLA MATO A VARRO…

-BASTA¡ Ilithyia había casi perdido el conocimiento cuando el le levanto la cabeza, estaba muy malherida. Se cercioro que estuviera viva, y la volvió a recostar ya tendría tiempo de hablar de nuevo, tomo a Mira del brazo y salieron de la habitación.

Todos estaban esperando el acontecimiento, incluso Gannicus, fue Agron quien hablo.

-Tardaste demasiado y veo tu espada limpia, dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la Gladius.

-No la matare.

-Sabia que eras una mujer tracio, dijo Crixus.

-No voy a ser el que mate a un bebé inocente dijo desesperado.

-Según me contaron no te importo que hubiera mujeres y niños cuando te revelaste contra Batiatus dijo Gannicus sonriendo.

-Si tú no lo haces yo lo hare con gusto y esa carga será mia dijo Agron.

Spartacus lo detuvo, -no le pondrás un dedo encima.

-¡Y PORQUE NO!

-¡PORQUE YO SOY EL PADRE DE LA CRIATURA!

La sorpresa y el silencio inundo todo el templo.

Gannicus fue el único en romper el momento, -Valla si que sabes darle sorpresas a todos jajajajaja, no te culpes la mujer es muy hermosa incluso el inflexible Spartacus cayo en el abismo que tiene entre sus piernas jajajaja.

-No es lo que ustedes creen, yo… fue una tarea que me encargaron nunca supe que era ella teníamos mascaras y…

Mira tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y decidió no seguir escuchando aquello.

-Como sabes que no miente dijo Crixus, muchas veces lo ha hecho.

-Porque ella te pidió a ti en aquella fiesta de mascaras, fue una treta de Lucretia y ella tiene razón, su estancia allí fue mucha sin ver a su marido.

-Entonces que serás un padre devoto y un marido para ella.

-Realmente crees que yo deseaba esto, si realmente es mi hijo, yo…

-Estas consiente que mucha gente la odia, yo no dare mi vida por ella y tampoco pienso defenderla, desde este momento es tú problema, Crixus tomo la mano de Naevia y dio la media vuelta como los demás.

Spartacus se quedo solo y lo único que hizo fue llorar amargamente porque los Dioses lo castigaban de esa manera.

**Capitulo 6**

**Intercambios**

La noche paso por completo pero de manera lenta y silenciosa Spartacus no durmió ni descanso, siguió molesto y llorando, maldiciendo a los Dioses y pensando que hacer, no la mataría eso estaba decidido, pero tampoco quería a ese niño, que le diría, que no había nacido del amor, que realmente pensó tener hijos pero no con su madre, que ella era una asesina despiadada y que todos deseaban matarla, tenía que deshacerse del problema, pero para eso él pediría algo, se pregunto si Ilithyia decía la verdad, de que Claudio estaba enterado de la paternidad de ese niño, al final no importaba si el decidía matarla sería su problema. Nasir fue quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No dormiste nada, te traje algo de comida. Spartacus tomo el pequeño cuenco entre sus manos y miro sin interés la comida.

-Siento lo de Chadara dijo secamente.

-A diferencia de los demás no creo que haya sido manipulada por la Romana ella realmente no se sentía a gusto… solo que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido diferente.

-Muchos deseamos eso dijo mientras sonreía con amargura y comía sin ganas.

-Yo no se lo que hizo esa mujer, supongo que algo muy malo, para la reacción de todos, pero los Dioses te mandaron un hijo en ella supongo que será por algo que la flecha llego a Chadara y no a la Romana.

-Los Dioses que se pudran, lo único que hacen son mandarme desgracias…

-Yo iré a ver como esta.

-Nasir… gracias.

Nasir no respondió y fue a la habitación de Ilithyia. Cuando entro Ilithyia seguía tirada en el suelo sus brazos ocultaban su rostro, Nasir se acerco y al verla entristeció, estaba muy malherida del rostro y llevaba moretones por las piernas cuando la tomo en brazos Ilithyia reacciono y grito, se retorcía entre sus brazos con sus ojos llenos de terror y sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente.

-¡Tranquila!, no te hare daño decía mientras trataba de controlarla, no lo hare, vine a limpiarte y ver como estas, Ilithyia seguía retorcindose, cuando Nasir la soltó y fue por un paño húmedo para limpiar la sangre seca. Cuando se acerco de nuevo Ilithyia encogió su cuerpo para protegerse. Nasir le levanto la cara y comenzó a limpiarla.

-No te hare daño dijo tiernamente, nadie te lastimara esas son las ordenes, Ilithyia no dio ninguna palabra y sus lagrimas seguían rodando, al terminar de limpiar el rostro y de ponerle ungüento de raíces y hiervas para sus heridas de la tocar, el quiso tocarle el vientre.

-No dijo ella.

-Tranquila Nasir le sonrió dulcemente, solo quiero saber como esta dijo mientras lo tocaba, el bebé se movía mucho como si supiera lo que pasaba.

-Los dioses castigan a mi hijo por mis errores.

-Yo creo que más bien los que sufren en las guerras son los inocentes.

-¿Porque me ayudas?

-No te confundas, yo creo en Spartacus, pero también creo que es inadecuada la forma en que te encuentras.

-No rogare por misericordia dijo la joven despectivamente.

-Una Romana por completo rio Nasir, te traeré de comer en un momento ese bebé necesita estar fuerte para cuando nasca.

-Así que eso soy yo un simple animal al que alimentan.

-No quise decir eso dijo Nasir, hoy fue una noche abrumadora para todos, pero cualquier decisión que él tome necesitaras recuperar fuerzas.

-Gracias dijo ella.

Nasir siempre fue bueno para ver lo bueno de cualquier situación, decían que tenia corazón noble, algo por lo cual tenia roces con Agron como aquella noche que pelearon porque no estaba de acuerdo que se ocupara de Ilithyia.

* * *

Pasaron los días y ya estaba decidido Spartacus mando un mensaje a Claudio para hacer el intercambio, Ilithyia sollozo y repetía constantemente que le había perdonado la vida para que se la quitaran, que su hijo no tenia la culpa de todo eso.

En Capua las cosas no estaban mejor Varinius culpaba a Claudio de todo el fracaso sufrido en la arena, de la perdida de Ilithyia y de apoderarse de una herencia que no le pertenecía.

Lucretia había perdido toda esperanza siendo la esclava de Ashur y haber perdido a Ilithyia hacían que cada día, perdiera las ganas de estar viva, hasta ese día con ese mensaje, no solo Ilithyia estaba viva, podían recuperarla.

-Tenemos que traerla de vuelta, es la madre de tú hijo.

-¡ESA PUTA NO ES MADRE DE NADIE!

-Y deja de decir eso o terminaras como ella, es mi oportunidad de matar a ese esclavo, Ilithyia no me importa para nada.

Claudio salió para prepararse para el famoso intercambio y juntar sus hombres.

-No deberías hablarle de ese modo al pretor dijo Ashur.

Lucretia lo miro de manera horrible y salió.

* * *

Claudio llego con sus hombres al punto de encuentro y encontró a Spartacus.

-Así que veniste tú mujer esta delicada de su embarazo, espero que hayas traido lo que pedimos.

-Crees que me importa esa mujer y su bastardo, por mi pueden violarla o matarla vine a acabar contigo.

Spartacus ya se esperaba eso y sus hombres salieron, la batalla fue fácil aunque perdiera hombres nadie obtuvo lo que deseaba, Claudio escapo de nuevo y él seguía con Ilithyia en su poder.

**Capitulo 7**

**Sueños**

Cuando regresaron tuvieron que poner en enterado a todos los demás y la importancia de estar preparados para cualquier invasión, tarde o temprano los romanos llegarían con todo su ejercito, pero para eso tendría que unir a sus hombres, los galos no podían relacionarse con los Germanos, los germanos se la pasaban asaltando carruajes de provisiones y también estaba el asunto de tener a Ilithyia por más tiempo, el primer paso seria de ponerla por enterado de la respuesta de su esposo.

Cuando entro a la habitación Ilithyia tenia mejor aspecto su rostro se había desinflamado, aunque los moretones seguían allí. Al verlo Ilithyia retrocedió tocándose su vientre de manera instintiva.

-¿Y bien? me entregaras.

Spartacus suspiro.

-El no te ama, no es ni la sombra del amor que yo tenía por mi esposa.

-Te recomiendo no decírselo a tu amante se burlo Ilithyia.

-El dijo que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera contigo, que mis hombres te violaran o mataran no era de su interés.

-Y que piensas hacerme primero Tracio.

Spartacus se acerco mas tomo su Gladius en mano y la tomo del brazo.

-Vaya dijo ella pasando saliva pesadamente, pensé que en el fondo aquella noche la habías disfrutado, Ilithyia cerro los ojos esperando su fin.

-No soy un asesino, pero tampoco permitiré que hagas algo que nos lleve a la ruina, vivirás solo por ese bebé que tienes en tu vientre, estarás con nosotros hasta que caiga tu marido, pero si haces otro movimiento no obstaculizare a mis hombres esta vez, pero por alguna razón los Dioses te mantienen a mi lado Sura lo dijo una vez, que escuchara… Puedes andar por el templo no te metas en problemas, supongo que sabes la mayoría te quiere muerta pero si tienes algo de sencillez y dejas tu estúpido orgullo de lado quizás hagas tu estancia menos difícil.

Esa fue una de las noches que Spartacus se dedico para descansar y estar con Mira, últimamente se habían separado, por alguna razón ella se sentía herida al saber sobre el bebé de Ilithyia, no soportaba tener que competir con una mujer que no existía y ahora esto simplemente no lo soportaba, pero allí estaba ella lo amaba y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo feliz.

-Entonces se quedara con nosotros.

-Hasta que Claudio muera.

-Y si ganamos la dejaras ir así nada más crees que no hará nada.

-No lo se, pero vivamos lo que esta en este momento y ya dejemos este tema por el momento, dijo mientras la besaba.

Esa noche después de estar en los brazos de Mira y verla dormir un momento se dio cuenta que realmente no podría dormir esa noche así que salió del templo, y subió la barda junto con Gannicus.

-Noche difícil pregunto el ex gladiador.

-Conmigo nunca son fáciles.

-Así que al final te quedaste con la mujer dijo Gannicus sonriendo.

-No me quede con ella, es mi prisionera.

-Muy bien como digas, pero eso no quita que tiene un niño en su vientre y es tuyo, porque la odias tanto.

-Ella mato gente inocente, personas que ame…

-Solo por eso, sonrió, creí que seria algo más serio, todos hemos perdido gente que amamos y seguimos adelante, cuando el marido muera que harás, ya tendrás tu venganza, seguirás con esta farsa y llevaras a la muerte a todos, tu culpas a los romanos de la muerte de dos personas y no te culpas de todos los que mueren en tu nombre jajajaja.

-¡YO NO PEDI QUE MURIERAN POR MI! Y si no crees en esto que haces aquí.

-Mi deuda es con Enomao, y si el cree en ti se lo debo, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo, quieras o no tendrás un hijo y ese hijo tiene la ventaja de traer sangre Romana deberías pensar en eso, además la mujer no parece ser indiferente hacia ti dijo mientras se levantaba riéndose, te dejo, estar contigo es aburrido.

Spartacus se quedo contemplando las estrellas, no supo cuando se quedo dormido.

_Su nombre real lo despertó, se sobresalto cuando vio a Sura a su lado, Spartacus la abrazo con fuerza sabia que era un sueño, pero si la sostenía no volvería a irse._

_-Yo también te extrañe mi amor._

_-Sura las lagrimas empapaban su rostro._

_-Que pasa amor, que es lo que aflige tu corazón._

_-Mis errores, las promesas no cumplidas, los resultados indeseados._

_Sura tomo su rostro entre sus manos y los beso, todo esta bien, no existen resultados indeseados, solo resultados, las cosas están exactamente donde deben…_

_-Sura._

Se despertó llorando y completamente vacio, pero quizás Sura y lo que había dicho Gannicus podrían tener algún sentido.

Las riñas entre sus hombres era más evidentes, así que el mismo decidió tratar de unirlos antes que los romanos los tomaran por sorpresa y los despedazaran, bebida y golpes eso serviría, en cuanto a Ilithyia la había puesto a realizar algunas tareas, ya que las otras mujeres la miraban con desprecio por estar como cortesana sin hacer nada, se sorprendió al ver que aceptara rápidamente o quizás no después del pequeño roce que tuvo con Saxa, se mentía ni fue pequeño ni fue roce, la mujer casi la mata sino es por su intervención y desde entonces la obligo a cerrar la boca si lo único que salía de ella eran sus presunciones.

El día paso divertido todos competían, reían, bebían Ilithyia de echo era la que serbia los tragos, se sentía tan humillada, siendo una simple esclava en algo que ni siquiera parecía una fiesta, donde estaban los manjares, el espectáculo todo olía a mierda en ese lugar.

Ella se encontraba dentro del templo cuando un germano enorme entro, y con pocas palabras trato de darse a entender.

-Vino.

Iithyia lo miro asqueada y le sirvió.

-Eres hermosa.

-Gratitud mientras se retiraba.

-Bebe conmigo.

-Mi embarazo no me lo permite.

-Vamos mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la atraía hacia el.

-No, su aliento era horrible, Ilithyia se retorcía mientras el germano la tenia bien sujeta, la beso a la fuerza e Ilithyia los mordió tan fuerte que arranco un pedazo de labio.

-¡PUTA! grito la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra la pared, el golpe fue tan fuerte que sintió un gran dolor abdominal y se dio cuenta que un liquido caliente resbalaba por sus piernas era sangre. Como pudo salió a donde estaban todos y grito.

-SPARTACUS.

La diversión paro, cuando Spartacus escucho su nombre vio a Ilithyia con sangre en la boca y entre las piernas detrás de ella salió el Germano maldiciendo, Spartacus corrió hacia el y tomando su espada le arranco la cara de un tajo, se giro hacia ella y la tomo en brazos.

-Trato de tocarme.

-Todo estará bien hare que te revisen, Medicus grito, cuando llego junto a él se la llevo nuevamente dentro del templo.

-Trato de mantenernos unidos y resulta esto.

-Es tu culpa por tener a la romana entre nosotros.

-Ella es mi problema y Agron controla a tus hombres.

-Ya escucharon a Spartacus yo confió en el, pero si alguien lo traiciona no meteré las manos cuando los liquide.

Al final cremaron al Germano no hubo más contratiempos, la salud de Ilithyia estaba delicada pero parecía que podría salir adelante como lo había echo hasta entonces eso creía.

**Capitulo 8**

**Perdidas en la victoria **

Todo paso de manera tan imprevista, los romanos llegaron, había caos y cuerpos por todo el templo, aun así lograron escapar sin antes llevarse a muchos de ellos, entre los caídos al que Ilithyia llamaba Varinius, al llenar de brea salida trasera del templo lograron subir por las faldas del Vesubio hasta tener mejor altura que los Romanos, lo bueno que habían perdido a pocos, lo malo que los romanos tenían el templo y las provisiones arriba hacia frio y todos estaban con la incertidumbre de que morirían de hambre antes de que los romanos los mataran.

-Moriremos de hambre dijo uno de los compañeros de Agron, además porque debimos traer a esa mujer solo nos atrasa, debiste dejarla con los suyos, solo se queja y come la comida que nosotros casamos, no aporta nada apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene problemas con el embarazo.

-Basta ya, dije que no dejaríamos a nadie.

-Y que de los nuestros que cayeron por defenderte, por defendernos y también por ella.

-Basta ya dijo Agron.

-Tendremos la libertad venceré a los romanos, tenemos la ventaja de estar en mejor posición que ellos.

-Y para cuando lleguen todos moriremos.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

-Pensare en algo que hacer, solo les pido un poco más un ultimo esfuerzo y mandaremos a Claudio Glaber al otro mundo.

-Y que pasa con su esposa.

-Ese es problema solo mío, pero mi prioridad es con ustedes y demostrarle a los romanos que nunca volveremos a estar bajo sus pies, todos dieron un grito de guerra antes de irse a buscar algo que comer, era cierto habían rescatado muy poco y el frio arreciaba.

Ilithyia se encontraba apoyada en una piedra, sabía que la odiaban un poco más por las atenciones que recibía, pero realmente se sentía enferma su sangrado paraba en momentos, pero regresaba con un dolor abdominal más fuerte, y sentía miedo de perder a la única persona que la amaría, que no la juzgaría, con la cual se había imaginado esos últimos días incluso soñado un niño rubio hermoso, con los ojos de su padre, pero sabía que ella estaba pagando por todas sus crueldades, le habían quitado a su madre cuando era niña, a su padre recientemente y ahora esto sintió ganas de llorar al responderse a sí misma que realmente estaba pagando las vidas que se llevo.

Spartacus se acerco hacia ella mientras le daba la poca ración de bayas que le habían tocado.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Medicus dice que probablemente nazca en estos días que será complicado, si muero contuvo el aliento unos momentos… lo protegerás, verdad, también es hijo tuyo dijo mientras lo miraba, el aparto la vista para ver hacia el campamento.

-No es un sitio para un bebé de días de nacido.

-Porque lo odias tanto, le reprocho la chica mientras las lágrimas rodaban.

-No lo odio, es solo que me jodan, yo no quería esto.

-Y yo si, porque no me mataste, si vas abandonarlo y yo no estoy porque no nos mandaste a la otra vida.

Spartacus no contesto, pero era la primera vez que veía sinceridad en los ojos de Ilithyia, realmente ella quería a ese niño.

-Hare lo que este en mis manos para que él tenga una vida tranquila y lejos de la guerra le dijo mientras se marchaba.

Ilithyia lo vio alejarse, que quería decir con eso, como podría reclamar todo lo que era suyo, como demostraría que el era un Albinus, se sintió completamente desdichada.

Pasaron las horas cuando para la sorpresa de todos Ashur llego, con un mensaje del pretor, entreguen la cabeza de la traidora dejen las armas y se les perdonara la vida, Spartacus sabia que se refería a Ilithyia y sabía que dejar las armas seria vivir como esclavos.

-No le dare nada, si el la quiere que venga no necesitamos que mande a su Puta a traer mensajes, todos rieron con el comentario, no viviremos como esclavos si realmente tengo que morir moriré libre, todos gritaron por Spartacus, alzando las gladius y sus armas.

-Vaya realmente te gusto el coño de esa mujer sonrió Ashur le daré tu respuesta.

-Y realmente crees que te iras así de fácil dijo Crixus.

-Necesito enviarle la respuesta al pretor.

-Crixus, dijo Naevia yo me encargare de él, por todo lo que me quito.

Y así fue como Naevia consiguió su venganza y se planeo como bajar por el Vesubio para tomar a los romanos por sorpresa y lo hicieron, la pelea duro casi toda la noche, Enomao falleció no antes de perdonar a Gannicus, cada una de las bajas spartacus las llevaría en su corazón, a pesar d haber ganado se sintió vacio, los muertos no regresan pensó cuando su espada salió de la boca de Glaber, tenia su venganza pero no podía dejarlo así, les regresaría la libertad a todos, se los debía por haberlo ayudado, volteo a ver a Mira ella estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra.

-Se acabo ella dijo.

-No, acabara cuando cada hombre y mujer que lleven la marca de la esclavitud sean libres, ahora regresemos por los demás necesitamos curar a los heridos y recuperar fuerzas, descansaremos unos días para emprender marcha, nos queda mucho.

-Ilithyia has decidido que hacer con ella.

Spartacus suspiro emprendiendo la marcha mientras Mira lo observaba con un ceño entre sus ojos. Cuando llegaron quien los recibió fue medicus.

-Lo siento dijo, no lo logro, trate pero de pronto ella comenzó a tener dolores de parto y no sobrevivió.

-¿Donde esta? Dijo alterado, de quien hablas.

Medicus le indico donde se encontraba una Ilithyia hincada en el suelo gritando y llorando de dolor, Spartacus fue a su lado, y vio que ella abrazaba un pequeño bulto envuelto de una sucia manta llena de sangre.

**Capitulo 8**

**Decisiones **

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada a pesar de haber ganado cargaban con la muerte de muchos de sus amigos y el llanto tan desgarrador de Ilithyia podía estremecer a cualquiera, Spartacus no supo que decir solo trato de levantarla y le dijo que le darían los honores adecuados Ilithyia se negaba, ella quería quedarse con el, además estaba el echo de que había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba ser atendida, al final Spartacus la obligo a darle al pequeño, lo envolvieron en ramas, leña y unas cuantas flores, Gannicus baño la leña con vino, diciendo que ni el más inocente debería de irse de este mundo sin algún placer, la fogata se prendió y el campamento quedo de nuevo en silencio. Pasaron los días y estaba decidido partirían en cuanto la mayoría de los heridos se recuperase, puesto que llegaron a la conclusión que seria lo mismo andar con ellos o dar un tiempo a sanar heridas, Ilithyia había caído en una infección y llevaba un par de días con fiebre, Spartacus aun no decidía que hacer con ella, Agron deseaba que la matara él decía que ya no había nada que la atara, así que si la dejaba ir seria la muerte para ellos, Crixus le dijo que era su decisión pero que estaba de acuerdo en pensar que fácilmente los traicionaría y Mira no dejaba de preguntarle que pensaba de la perdida o porque no había tomado una decisión todavía… _es verdad que pienso de es niño, en algún momento lo ame, me importo, claro la deje vivir por él, pero si los dioses lo enviaron por alguna razón porque se lo llevaron, parece que no puedo tener algo que sea mío Sura, donde estas…_

Los gritos de donde se encontraba Ilithyia lo hicieron despertar, fue al lugar y se encontró a Nasir y Naevia con ella.

-Parece que entro al mundo de los muertos dijo Naevia, una vez me contaron que quien da a luz a la muerte es porque entrara en juicio y es decisión de los Dioses si despierta o no.

-Ah gritado en todo momento los nombres de Licinia, Varro, Claudio, padre a buscado a su hijo y preguntado por su madre, parece que Hades no la dejara ir tan fácil.

-A pesar de lo que piensen haremos lo posible porque viva, por ese niño que no nació, la muerte sería muy fácil para ella, que la vida la juzgue dijo Spartacus.

Al tercer día Ilithyia despertó había perdido mucho peso, y su piel no era aquella piel, blanca lechosa, estaba reseca y muy pálida Spartacus fue a verla de inmediato, sería la decisión definitiva de que hacer con ella.

-¿Como te sientes?

Ilithyia trato de incorporarse y el se lo negó, -estoy viva.

-Han preguntado que hare contigo.

-Ahora si me mataras.

-No lo se, eso dependerá de ti y tus actos.

Ilithyia sonrió cansadamente, -soñé con mi madre cuando estaba enferma.

-Si me dijeron y tus gritos fueron escuchados por muchos.

-Nunca había soñado con ella, cuando murió era una niña y mi padre solo me llenaba de muñecas cada vez que preguntaba por ella y cuando lloraba me llevaba a alguna fiesta y siempre trataba de distraerme, hasta que la olvide le dijo -mientras lo volteaba a ver-, olvide a mi madre, mi padre nunca hablo de ella, si la extrañaba, si la necesitaba, supongo, nunca volvió a casarse, pero cada vez que yo estaba triste él llegaba con joyas, vestidos me enseño que podía comprar la felicidad, el amor un esposo, amigos pero no era verdad y rompió en llanto Ilithyia lloraba de manera descontrolada, era mentira, es por eso que los Dioses me quitaron a mi hijo, no existe nada dentro de mi, estoy vacía no tengo amor, estoy muerta por dentro, olvide a mi madre, mate a mi madre en la memoria, yo dijo cuando se sorbió el moco discúlpame, por lo que te e echo de verdad… Spartacus sintió empatía por ella pero reprimió el impulso de tocarla.

-Te quedaras con nosotros le dijo, esa es mi decisión si en algún momento quieres rectificar algo, entonces ayúdanos, él la miro por largo tiempo, así que trata de recuperarte.

**Segunda parte me estoy haciendo más bolas que la historia pero creo que pronto tomara más forma, pasa que en mi mente ya están juntos y felices XD, de ahora en adelante me las ingeniare para que queden juntos como ven para Ilithyia tenía que tener una epifania Viva Bianca lo dijo una vez "sabes que las cosas van mal cuando Ilithyia se asombra de las maldades a su alrededor", aunque tengo que decir para no tener malos entendidos que me e basado en todos los relatos de romance que e leído, que andan por aqui realmente son fantasticos, espero que el mio quede en la memoria de muchos.**

**Por cierto soy nueva en esto de subir fics se que tendre un correo de advertencia pero hasta ahorita supe como subir por capitulos :S.**


End file.
